Sacrificios por un imperio
by Tsukimine12
Summary: ella? a princesa de la luz...¿el? el príncipe de la oscuridad...¿sus reinos? en guerra...¿la solución? Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguisawa deben casarse "no quiero casarme" "yo tampoco" "es por nuestros reinos" "¿ sacrificarías tu libertad?" "yo..."
1. prologo

**Sacrificios por un Imperio**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a… bueno… a quien lo creo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Miro con recelo al hombre frente a él. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo por su Imperio, pero…

¿Sacrificar su libertada?

Mordió su labio inferior para evitar soltar un sollozo, ella aún no se quería casar, quería seguir hiendo con sus amigas a fiestas, conocer chicos, ¡vivir su vida como toda adolecente de 16 años!

Sin embargo, sabía que no importara cuan fuerte fuera su deseo de ser libre, simplemente no se podía dar el lujo de renunciar a poder tener una alianza entre el Imperio de la luz y el de la oscuridad. Era una oportunidad única, y para poder hacerlo, la hija de los reyes de la luz debía contraer matrimonio con el hijo de los reyes de la oscuridad.

En resumen:

Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguisawa debían casarse.

No es que no le agradara, al contrario. Eriol era como todo un príncipe de cuentos de hadas; Amable, caballeroso, gentil, atractivo, listo y… ¿Por qué no?, gracioso y divertido. El sueño de cualquier princesa, solo le faltaba el caballo blanco. Y debía decir que en lo poco que lo conocía, le había agradado lo suficiente como para aceptar su compromiso.

Si, aceptaba el compromiso, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera casarse. Aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera otra forma de arreglar las cosas. Por eso, los dos se encontraban sentados uno enfrente del otro en la gran sala del Palacio de Jade, donde sus padres intentaban arreglar las cosas con el consejo de ancianos de ambos reinos.

- Y, dígame… princesa Daidouji… ¿Cree que nuestros padres puedan arreglar las cosas? – pregunto el pelinegro, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba.

- No lose.-suspiro mirando a la gran puerta de madera con inscripciones en plateado.- pero siendo sinceros, espero que si.- murmuro más para sí que para él.

El pelinegro la observo fijamente antes de volver a hablar.

- Si en la posibilidad de que nuestros padres no lo lograran… ¿estaría dispuesta a contraer matrimonio…conmigo? - pregunto con un deje de curiosidad.

La amatista suspiro.

- Si, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, pero siendo sinceros no quiero hacerlo.- confeso.

Eriol la miro con intensidad, logrando que la amatista se pusiera incomoda.

- N-no es que no me agrade joven Hiraguisawa, es solo que no me siento…. Lista… para casarme y dirigir un Imperio siendo tan joven.-explico lo mejor posible.

No solo dejaría su libertad, si no también tendría que convertirse en reina y dirigir todo, y ella no tenía ni la madurez, ni la experiencia suficiente para hacerlo. Estaba segura de que sería un fracaso total, y no quería dejar en ridículo el honor de su familia.

- No se preocupe princesa Daidouji, yo tampoco quiero contraer matrimonio.-tranquilizo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora, la cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la joven princesa. – yo tampoco me siento listo para ser rey, temo que siendo tan joven y sin la madurez ni la experiencia necesaria, llegue a ser un total fracaso.- rio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tomoyo lo miro entre sorprendida e incrédula.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Sencillo, tu mirada refleja parte de tus emociones, además de que los dos nos aremos responsables de los imperios siendo muy jóvenes, por lo cual no es difícil adivinar sus pensamientos.- explico tranquilizando a la pelinegra.

Tomoyo suspiro aliviada, antes de reír levemente.

- ¿Sabe joven Hiraguisawa? Es bueno saber que no soy la única que piensa así.- comento con alivio.

Eriol iba a decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que se habría lentamente. Tomoyo se paró con rapidez de su asiento, esperaba con el alma que sus padres pudieran arreglar las cosas.

De la puerta salieron Sonomi daidouji junto a Hikaru Daidouji, un hombre alto y apuesto de cabello negro, con ojos violetas claro y tez blanca.

Detrás de ellos, Clow Reed junto a su esposa; Tsukiko Hiraguisawa, una mujer de estatura media, cabello plateado largo hasta sus tobillos, ojos dorados brillantes y tez blanca.

- Tomoyo… – llamo su madre

La pelinegra sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, un mal presentimiento comprimió su pecho.

- ¿Pu-pudieron... arreglarlo? – pregunto casi con miedo.

Sonomi negó con la cabeza. A Tomoyo se le paro el corazón, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos amatistas. Sin poder evitarlo, miro levemente al pelinegro, este tenía la mirada gacha y una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Y es que ninguno de los dos quería casarse, ¡simplemente no estaban listos! ¿Es que acaso no lo entendían? Ellos querían vivir su vida, aprender de sus errores, ganar la suficiente experiencia y madurez para hacerse cargo del Imperio, casarse con quien ellos amaran y subir al trono cuando estuvieran listos.

Tomoyo sentía que el aire se hacía más pesado y no llegaba a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se hacía más pesado que de costumbre y la necesidad de llorar se hacía cada vez más fuerte y desesperante.

- Y-ya veo...- balbuceo mirando al piso que, en esos momentos, era lo más interesante del universo para ella.

- Tomoyo, lamentamos que esto sucediera pero… no podemos hacer nada. Los del consejo son los que tomaron la decisión y ya no la van a cambiar.- explicó Hikaru viendo a su hija con tristeza.

- N-no se preocupen, lo entiendo.- murmuro por lo bajo.

- Tomoyo…

- Si me disculpan... – interrumpió la pelinegra a su padre. - …iré a tomar aire fresco. Con su permiso.- hizo una reverencia a sus padres y luego a los padres de Eriol.

A paso lento salió del palacio. Una vez que la puertas se cerraron detrás de ella…

Corrió.

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero eso poco le importaba. Tampoco le importaba el hecho de no ver hacia donde iba. Lo único que quería era…

Correr.

Solo correr a algún lugar donde pudiera desahogarse, donde nadie la juzgara por llorar, donde nadie le dijera que hacer, donde podría disfrutar de su _libertad._

Siguió corriendo por unos momentos más hasta que llego a un pequeño lago en medio del bosque.

Exhausta por su carrera, se acercó al lago para beber un poco de agua. Sin embargo, al ver su reflejo en el agua su expresión cambio a una mueca de espanto y dolor.

Su imagen reflejada no era la de ella con el vestido que traía…

_**Era ella con un vestido de bodas.**_

Con sus manos tapo su boca, con el fin de apaciguar sus sollozos. Cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas corrían con fluidez por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Sabía que solo era una sucia imagen que su mente le hacía, mas no podía evitar sentir dolor al verse en un vestido de bodas. Ella no quería casarse ¡No quería! ¡¿Por qué no lo entendían?

Sin fuerzas callo de rodillas en el césped. Lo único que se podía oír en el silencio de aquel bosque, era el llanto de la desdichada princesa que pronto, muy pronto, estaría condenada a unirse en matrimonio con alguien a quien no quería.

_**A quien no amaba.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eriol Hiraguisawa suspiro al no poder encontrar a la princesa dueña de su desdicha.

Sabía que no era el único que no quería casarse, pero ¿qué otra opción había?

Ninguna.

Era la única manera de que los dos reinos se aliaran y que evitaran una posible guerra.

Pero aun así dolía. Dolía no poder estar con la persona a quien amabas, compartir tu vida junto a ella y creer en su "felices para siempre"

Y justo en ese momento, sintió envidia de su amigo Lee Shaoran.

El príncipe del clan Lee. Un poderoso clan de hechiceros de magia blanca, aliado del Imperio de la Oscuridad. Por lo cual, él y Shaoran se conocían desde pequeños.

Shaoran también estuvo comprometido con su prima; Lee Meiling. Fue una época difícil para él, sin embargo conoció a su prima.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella al ser hija del hermano de su padre, era la segunda heredera al trono. Por lo cual ella no tenía muchas responsabilidades como el – que era primer heredero – y podía escoger a quien ella quisiese.

Los dos se conocieron en el baile y poco a poco y con el paso del tiempo se enamoraron. Su prima con todo el dolor de su corazón, renuncio a Shaoran y los ayudo a enfrentar al consejo de su clan. Todo salió bien y ahora estaban felizmente casados.

- "_qué envidia".- _pensó Eriol con una sonrisa amarga.

En eso momentos, odio a su imperio por querer iniciar una guerra. Odio al consejo por obligarlo a casarse, odio a sus padres por no poder hacer nada, odio a la princesa Daidouji por ser la dueña de su desdicha, pero sobre todo…

Se odio a sí mismo.

Sabía que a diferencia de la princesa, él podía oponerse, podía haber hecho algo que para que la situación fuera diferente. Pero no hizo nada, _absolutamente_ nada; y se odiaba por eso.

- Ya no hay nada que hacer.- murmuro con tristeza. A paso lento se adentró al bosque, y a medida que avanzaba podía oír sollozos, lamentos, maldiciones y llanto, mucho llanto.

Picado por la curiosidad, corrió hasta un pequeño lago, en donde encontró a una joven de cabellos largos y negros, arrodillada a la orilla del lago con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Eriol se acercó a la joven con lentitud. Cuando llego a ella, puso una mano su hombro provocando que la joven se sobresaltara.

- Disculpe, yo no quería asustarla.- se disculpó.

La joven volteo a verlo. Amatista y Azul se encontraron, el tiempo se detuvo y el mundo alrededor desapareció para ellos, solo se concentraron en ver los ojos del otro, perdiéndose en sus miradas.

Tomoyo fue la primera en salir de su hipnotización.

- Joven Hiraguisawa…-musito.

- ¿Pri- Princesa Daidouji? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - cuestiono con intriga.

- Y-yo…- tartamudeo. Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir y los sollozos aumentaron.- N-no quiero ca-casarme.- dijo entre hipidos

- Yo tampoco…- dijo con tristeza. - ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?

- Es por nuestros imperios.- contesto Tomoyo.

- ¿Sacrificarías tu libertad por una alianza? – pregunto con seriedad y mirándola expectante.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

¿Lo haría? ¿Dejaría su libertad?

-Yo…- susurro.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! **

**Si yace, ¿Por qué subo otra historia si no eh terminado las que tengo? **

**La idea me ha rondado por mi mente desde hace varios días y la escribí y… me gusto XD**

**Mi pregunta para ustedes es:**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Debería continuarla o borrarla?**

**Pucca: ¿o deberían fusilarla por no terminar las otras dos que tiene pendiente?**

**¡N-no! les prometo que pronto actualizare! ! **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review? **


	2. Sacrificios

**Sacrificios por un imperio**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Sakura card captors le pertenece a **CLAMP**.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

~0~

Tomoyo se revolvió entre las sabanas, incomoda. La joven princesa tenía una mueca de disgusto y desesperación.

.

_**Sueño…**_

_**.**_

_-Princesa Tomoyo del reino de la luz, ¿acepta usted a Eriol Hiraguisawa como su esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe? – cuestiono el sacerdote del Templo. _

_Miles de personas se encontraban allí. Algunos sollozando, otras llorando de felicidad, otros más viéndolos con aprobación, y sus padres los miraban con orgullo._

_¿Pero ellos?_

_Solo se sentían devastados. Tomoyo miro de reojo a Eriol. Tenía la mirada oculta tras su cabello, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus puños apretados. Él ya había dicho el "acepto", solo era cuestión de ella y su "acepto" para terminar con esa maldita boda._

_Y decir adiós hacia su libertad. _

_Tomoyo sollozo._

_-A-acepto. – susurro._

_-Por el poder que me han dado los grandes dioses y con mis más sinceras bendiciones, los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia. – dijo el padre viendo a Eriol._

_Su cuerpo se tensó en ese instante. Eriol por su parte solo se voltio y le quito el velo de la cara. _

_Los dos se miraron por unos instantes, pidiéndose perdón por condenar al otro. _

_Lentamente acercaron sus labios. Muchos creerían que era porque querían disfrutar el momento._

_Que equivocados estaban. _

_Solo querían que pasara algo que evitara su unión. Pero por más que desearan eso, sabían que no pasaría._

_Sus labios casi se juntan, pronto se darían el beso que los uniría para siempre. El beso que los condenaría a una vida sin amor mutuo. El beso…_

_...Que significaría el Adiós a su libertad._

"_**¿Sacrificarías tu libertad por una alianza?"**_

_**.**_

_**Realidad…**_

_**.**_

Tomoyo despertó exaltada. Su cuerpo sudaba y su respiración era agitada. Bajo la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos con cansancio. Estaba fatigada de tener ese sueño una y otra vez. Solo recordándole la desgracia de su suerte.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así? Siempre había sido una niña dulce, obediente y amable. ¿Por qué ahora le tenían que quitar su libertad? No solo a ella, si no al joven Hiraguisawa. ¡No era justo! Eriol era lindo, educado e igualmente obediente; Entonces, ¿Por qué los grandes dioses los castigaban de esa forma?

Tomoyo suspiro, abatida. Lo único que últimamente hacia era quejarse de su suerte. ¿Qué iba a ganar con eso? Nada, solo hacer que su desdicha fuera recordada y que su ánimo se fuera hasta los suelos. Su madre ya le había preguntado qué le ocurría, y ella sin el valor suficiente negó, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Una mentira que ni ella misma se creía. Pero mientras sus padres si lo hiciesen, ¿todo estaría bien, no?

La amatista negó ante sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una mentirosa? ¡Por supuesto que no! solo…solo que no quería defraudar a su madre, si, solo era eso.

Gimió exasperada.

Sus pensamientos le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza, al tiempo en que solo se confundía más y más. No llegaría a nada si seguía así. Aparto levemente las sabanas de su cuerpo y salió de la cama, yendo directamente al baño.

Se miró al espejo, molesta por su apariencia. Leves ojeras marcaban su rostro, demostrando lo mal que dormía, no se notaba mucho, pero aun así estaban allí. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus cejas levemente fruncidas y sus labios torcidos en una leve mueca de disgusto, haciendo referencia a su estado de ánimo. Y todo por culpa del sueño que no la dejaba dormir. Desde la charla con el Príncipe Eriol no podía dejar de recordar su boda.

No supo que contestar ese día. La pegunta la había dejado tan aturdida. Lo que más la dejo anonada fue el tono de Eriol, era como si el supiera algo, pero ¿Qué podía ser?

"¿_Sacrificarías tu libertad por una alianza?"_

-Rayos…- maldijo en voz baja. Abrió la llave del agua, dejándola correr hasta ponerse helada. Mojo su cara tratando de despejar su mente. Pero solo alejo el sueño que la consumía.

-"_Genial" – _pensó conmolestia. Giro su vista hasta toparse con un reloj.

2:00 A.m.

Perfecto, ¿ahora como iba a volver a dormir?

.

~0~

.

Eriol sabía que sería difícil hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que sería tan…_incomodo._

-Tori, por favor, no llores. – pidió a la llorosa mujer sentada frente a él.

Tori Furiyama. Hija del líder de un prestigioso clan de Adivinos. De largo y lacio cabello rubio. Ojos de un raro color rosa fiucha, tez pálida y buena figura. Normalmente de carácter dramático y caprichoso, pero no por eso dejaba de ser amable y divertida.

Eriol sentía que su corazón se partía en dos al verla así. ¿Quién dijo que decirle a la persona que te _gustaba_, que ya no podrían tener la posibilidad de ser novios sería fácil?

.

…**Flash back…**

_-No te preocupes Eriol-kun, ya verás que ella se lo tomara muy bien. – le dijo Tsukiko sonriéndole a su hijo._

_-¿de verdad cree eso, madre? – pregunto Eriol aun sin convencerse._

_-¡Por supuesto! Ella ya es una mujer madura, además, estoy segura de que tu sabrás como manejar la situación. – contesto sonriéndole con confianza a su hijo._

_Eriol asintió, una leve sonrisa surco por sus labios._

_-Gracias por su consejo, Madre. – dijo Eriol. Hizo una reverencia y salió del salón principal. _

…**Fin del Flash back…**

**.**

Eriol suspiro ante el recuerdo. Definitivamente no debió hacerle caso a su Madre. Él ya sabía que a ella no le agradaba Tori, y desde hace años quería evitar su relación. Y ahora que estaba comprometido con la princesa Daidouji, no le extraño que ella aprovechara para animarlo a dejar oficialmente a la rubia. Su madre definitivamente era muy caprichosa cuando quería algo, además de que siempre quería lo mejor para él, y ella siempre le decía que Tori no era lo suficientemente buena para ser su esposa. Él pensaba que exageraba, y ver así a su _casi novia_ le dolía, ¿pero quién le dijo que debía hacerle caso a su madre?

-Tori, por favor, deja de llorar. Ya verás que algún día encontraras a alguien mejor que yo. – intento animar.

-Pe-pero, ¡Eriol-kun! Yo…yo… ¡quiero que seas tú quien me lleve al altar! – chillo de forma caprichosa.

El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente. Iba a ser difícil hablar con ella si sacaba su carácter dramático y caprichoso.

-Tori, sabes muy bien en que situación me encuentro. Lo nuestro no puede funcionar, yo ya estoy comprometido.

-Es por ella ¿verdad? – murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿eh?

-por ella, ¡la niña Daidouji! ¡Como ella es más linda y rica que yo por eso la prefieres, verdad! – exclamo molesta.

-por supuesto que no. – gruño Eriol mientras fruncía el ceño. Odiaba que pensaran que era egoísta, los bienes materiales era lo que ah el menos le importaba.

-¡Mientes! ¡Solo porque yo no soy una princesa ya no me quieres! ¡Prefieres irte con la princesucha esa! – volvió a exclamar la rubia.

Eriol sintió furia hacia Tori. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar "princesucha" a Tomoyo-san? Ella era muy linda y amable, no que tuviera sentimientos por ella además de amista. Pero no iba a permitir que alguien hablara mal de la joven de esa forma.

-Tori, te pido por favor que no hables así de la princesa Daidouji. – dijo Eriol de forma seria.

-¡¿Ahora la defiendes? ¡Solo faltaba eso! ¡Eres un descarado, un mentiroso y engañador de mujeres! – chillo mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Eriol sintió una leve punzada en el corazón. ¿En verdad pensaba eso de él? ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendía?

-Furiyama-san, usted sabe que mi compromiso con la princesa Daidouji es para unir alianzas entre nuestro reinos. Ni ella ni yo estamos felices con ello, pero es nuestra obligación como príncipes cumplir con lo que se nos mandan. – hablo con voz fría. – No crea que lo hacemos por gusto.

-Eriol… - balbuceo Tori sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Furiyama?

-Además, quiero dejarle en claro que a mí no me interesan los bienes materiales de las demás personas, si usted ha pensado todo es de mí en este tiempo, pues me da lástima que juzgue de esa manera a las personas.

-Eriol, yo no…

-y el que defienda a la Joven Daidouji no quiere decir que me guste. Yo no tolero que alguien hable mal de una persona sin siquiera conocerla, porque ella es una joven linda y amable, y no voy a permitir que hablen así de ella en mi presencia. – sentención Eriol.

-Eriol…- sollozo la rubia.

-Que sea la última vez que le falte el respeto tanto a ella como a mí. – dijo con sequedad. – Ahora le pido que se retire.

-Eriol… yo… No quise decir eso…yo- tartamudeo. Mirando que Eriol no cambiaba su expresión decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí. – lo siento, no quise ofenderte ni a ti ni a Tomoyo-Hime. Pero los celos y la tristeza eran tantos que no pude contenerme y dije cosas sin pensar.

Tori camino hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, miro a Eriol con una sonrisa melancolía.

-Espero que tú y la joven Daidouji lleguen a ser felices. – susurro mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias. – contesto Eriol secamente. – que pase un buen día, Furiyama-san.

Tori asintió. – Gracias… Hiraguisawa-san.

La rubia salió del castillo a paso lento pero firme. Eriol por su parte apretó sus puños, le dolía tanto sus palabras, sabía que era por la rabia y los celos, pero no era tan fácil perdonarla. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo temblaba, mordía su labio intentando evitar los sollozos.

Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros. Levanto la vista para poder ver a sus padres mirarlo con tristeza.

-Eriol, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado. – dijo su madre abrazándolo.

-Tal vez, ella no era la indicada para ti. - consoló su padre igualmente abrazándolo.

Eriol por su parte solo se dejó abrazar. La conversación con Tori había sido tan dolorosa, y las palabras dichas por ella penetraron fuertemente en su corazón. Solo esperaba poder olvidarla y poder llegar a enmararse de Tomoyo. O hacer el intento de.

Sabía perfectamente que sería muy complicado. Pero era necesario, necesario para su gente, necesario para su imperio. Esos eran los sacrificios que debían hacer para evitar la guerra, para llevar la paz y la armonía a su pueblo.

_Eran los sacrificios por un Imperio._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Un nuevo cap listo!**

**En el próximo cap comenzara la relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Este cap era para que supieran que a Eriol le gustaba alguien más. **

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Boggartt: **espero que este cap haya resuelto tu duda. A Eriol no le gusta Tomoyo, pero poco a poco se irán enamorando, sobre lo de Kaho aún no se si ponerla o no. ya veré que hago con ella. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! espero hayas disfrutado del cap!

**Perla Y: Me** alegro de que te haya gustado el fic! Lo sé, es triste que haiga muy buenos fics y que no los terminen. Sobre lo de Kaho, aún no sé qué hacer con ella. Tal vez la ponga más adelante si el fic va bien. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! espero te haya gustado el cap.

**CCH.91226: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, ¡Muchas gracias por el review! espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Val-chan-Hime: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! el próximo cap habrá Tomoyo x Eriol. Espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Midori-hanasaki: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! espero te haya gustado el cap.

**También les agradezco a aquellos que me agregaron a Favoritos y Alert. Me hacen tan feliz ^^ **

**¿Merece review? ¿Tomatazos?**

**¿Lo dejo? ¿O lo continúo?**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
